A Different Time
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: It's like the series but the time that Yuki and Shuichi meets is different. Plus, Yuki is a little nicer. But will problems get into there way of there new relationship? Read and find out! complete
1. A Different Time

Gravitation: A Different Time

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

Notes: my new story! Here it is...

Yuki Eiri, a great man with money, fame, fans...etc. everything he needed except a lover. Countless times, he had so many except they weren't there for him, they were there just for his looks, popularity, sex, and his great writing skills. Nobody understands him, except for his brother-in-law Tohma Seguchi and his younger brother and older sister.

He sighed as he looked at the VIP ticket in front of him, he was supposed to go to a concert with Seguchi later that night, but he hated such concerts and he usually stays at home and work on his novel. But the deadline was coming up n a few days, but if he goes, he would be listening to some beginner's band called Bad Luck and the other band called ASK.

He looked up at the ceiling as he leaned back in his chair, he finally decided that he should go to the concert to find something else to do, besides writing novels all the time and call it a break.

(Later at the concert)

Yuki Eiri went inside the building as he sat in the VIP section right behind Tohma, "you actually came, Eiri-san," Tohma said surprised as Yuki glared at his brother-in-law. "I've decided to have a break and decide to watch this pitiful concert of yours," Yuki said, "oh, it's not my concert Eiri-san. It's ASK," Tohma said smiling.

Yuki snorted, "who the hell is Bad Luck by the way?" He asked. "Just a group of teenagers that were assigned by Sakano, I believe," Tohma explained, "probably your downfall," Yuki replied as Tohma laughed. "So, boss, after the concert, you want me to get Ryuichi from America?" A voice asked as the two turned around.

"Of course Mr. K.We are reforming Nittle Grasper after all, aren't we?" Tohma asked smiling as the lights suddenly dimmed, the crowd grew quiet as they waited to see who was on stage. "Welcome everyone! To ASK's big concert!" A voice cried from the stage as many gasps were heard around, "what's going on? We want ASK!" A voice yelled from the crowd.

"Nah, you don't have to worry. We are just your opening act," the voice said from the stage as the lights lit up and Yuki saw a pink haired boy standing in front of the microphone talking to the audience. "Tohma, who is that?" Yuki asked as he couldn't keep his eyes off him, "his name is Shuichi Shindou and the other is Hiroshi Nanako. Both of them are just eighteen," Tohma explained.

"We want ASK!" The crowd chanted as Shuichi was getting nervous, "well, I hope you regret saying that cause we have a song that's probably even better then there's! Hiro, why don't you hit it?" Shuichi asked as Hiro nodded and the crowd could hear music started to play around them.

**Spicy Marmalade**

**by: Bad Luck**

**Spicy Marmalade, these days people really seem**

**to be lead astray, with faces hidden by sadness**

**what's making you tremble? Hedonists are the ones who smile.**

**Lying along these frozen rails is a future that's been planned without telling us.**

**Eccentricity is an obstacle; passion is absorbing.**

**Quite a nightmare isn't it? Boredom's fighting back.**

"Eiri-san, I'm sorry, but I have to go and meet Bad Luck back stage. Is it all right for you to stay here for awhile?" Tohma asked as he stood up after the concert, "why don't I accompany you? I don't like huge crowds," Yuki murmured even though secretly, he was hoping to catch a glimpse at the singer.

**Spicy Marmalade now that it's exploded into being,**

**seize hold of this evening chance.**

**Vanish into the night these days, people really seem**

**to be lead astray, with faces hidden by sadness**

**Beneath the stage of the pale moon, the sobbing villain screams aloud.**

**In the sweet contents of the bottle, the fatal reality is a misunderstanding.**

Tohma knocked on the door of the waiting room as the door opened revealing Bad Luck. Yuki looked around as he saw everyone was sitting either on the couch or the table, he finally spotted the singer across the room pouring himself a cup of tea before he realized he was being watched.

**Mischievously acting like you want it, join the fad yourself.**

**Quite a problem isn't it? Vainly not even noticing...**

**Spicy Marmalade in your own way,**

**throw off the chains if they've rusted**

**Vanish into the night Even tonight, so intently gazed upon,**

**becomes a phantom with the touch of a fingertip.**

Shuichi gasped as he saw Yuki staring at him, "your Eiri Yuki, aren't you?" He asked surprised. Yuki nodded as Tohma watched the two, "you know me?" He asked as Shuichi shrugged as he heard Hiro smirking. "My younger sister reads your books along with my mother so everytime I visit them it's like painful," he said shivering as Hiro laughed, "oh," Yuki said quietly though he was disappointed.

**Spicy Marmalade now that it's exploded into being,**

**seize hold of this evening's chance.**

**Vanish into the night. Conspicuous marmalade**

**if you've decided you're ready, well, then...**

**spicy marmalade in your own way,**

**throw off the chains if they've rusted.**

**Vanish into the night. These days, people really seem**

**to be lead astray, with faces hidden by sadness.**

"I'm not saying that your a bad writer or all! It's just that, I'm not into that romantic kind of stuff and your books are selling high, so, your like one of the best authors out there," Shuichi explained quickly. Yuki nodded slowly but didn't say anything, "Eiri-san, why is it that you wanted to come with me here?" Tohma asked quietly as Yuki shook his head.

"It's no reason. I just wanted to something that's all," he replied as Tohma frowned, Yuki turned his back as he got ready to leave. "Tohma, meet me in your office when your done with Bad Luck, is that all right?" Yuki asked as Tohma nodded uncertain what was going on with him.

Yuki smiled to himself as he left, he was going to find out who is Shuichi Shindou for not meeting him long time ago as Shuichi had already captured his heart.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Shuichi: is that all?

me: there's more idiot!

Yuki: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Tohma: review and update!

Special note: "Bold writing" means it's the song lyrics

"italic writing" is someone's thoughts.


	2. My First Kiss

Chapter 2- My First Kiss

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

Notes: thank you so much for liking this story! I hope I have more reviewers later! Here it is...

_(Flashback)_

_"Yuki! Where are you Yuki?" A boy who was around sixteen called out as he ran to the park to meet his teacher. Just then the boy's eyes were covered by hands, "guess who?" The voice asked as the boy giggled. "Yuki! I'm sorry I'm late. I was with Seguchi," the boy explained as he turned around to face his mentor._

_"No worries Eiri. You have time to hang out with him and me," Yuki said as Eiri smiled happily, "so Eiri, what is it that you want to be when you grow up?" Yuki asked as Eiri blinked. "I want to become a novelist," Eiri said excitedly, "a novelist eh? You don't want to be a monk of your family?" Yuki asked as Eiri shook his head and Yuki smiled._

_"I just want to be whatever I want to be, yea know? Writing is the love of my life," Eiri said as Yuki nodded._

_(End Flashback)_

"Yuki-sensei? Is 'Love' for the title of this book not good for you?" Yuki's editor Mizuki asked, Yuki stared at it for a moment before throwing it down to the table where he sat by the coffee shop. "No, it doesn't suit me," he murmured as Mizuki blinked, "eh? It seems like a good title!" She exclaimed.

Yuki sighed as he stared up at the sky, why am I thinking these events now? Is it because I'm in love with a singer who doesn't really know me? He thought as he didn't heard Mizuki that she was leaving. "Yuki! Is that you?" A voice called out as Yuki blinked as he turned around and saw Shuichi walking on the sidewalk across the street.

Yuki waved to him as Shuichi smiled happily, he crossed the street quickly as he went and stood in front of him. "What are you doing here?" He asked, "I was just talking to my editor about my newest book," Yuki explained. "Oh! Your releasing your newest book soon, aren't you?" Shuichi asked, Yuki nodded.

"When it comes out, I'll give you two to give it to your sister and mother," he said as Shuichi was surprised. "Thank you so much. They would be so excited about it," he said as Yuki nodded, "where are you heading too?" He asked as Shuichi sighed. "Back to my apartment. Tohma says that I have to make five new singles by the end of six weeks," he explained.

"If you want, you can come over to mine. It's not far from here," Yuki said quietly, "seriously? But aren't I disturbing your work?" Shuichi asked as Yuki shook his head. "No, I'm having a few days off until my new novel begins," he explained. Shuichi shrugged, "all right. I guess I could come over," he said as Yuki tried not to smile as the two walked to his apartment.

"Whoa, so this is where you live," Shuichi said amazed as he was in the apartment staring around. "It gets lonely here since I'm all by myself and all," Yuki replied as he grabbed a water bottle for Shuichi and beer for him, "is it all right if I sit?" Shuichi asked as Yuki nodded and the two sat on the couch in front of the television.

Yuki stretched before he got the remote to turn on the television, the two were quiet as they didn't have anything to say as they watched television together. "Is this show good enough for you, Shuichi?" Yuki asked as he looked at the singer, "I rarely watch television since I'm so busy. It doesn't matter," he replied as Yuki stared at him for awhile.

"Shuichi?" He asked as Shuichi looked at him, Yuki leaned forward as he kissed Shuichi's lips passionately with all the emotions that he have for the boy. Shuichi gasped in surprised but to his surprised, he also began kissing back the novelist as the novelist was putting his hands under Shuichi's shirt.

Shuichi broke off the kiss immediately, "no, can't do this Yuki!" He cried as Yuki stared at him. "Why not? I have feelings for you Shuichi," he said as Shuichi shook his head, "tell me one thing then, why'd you kiss back?" He asked as Shuichi stayed quiet. "You kiss back cause your attracted to me, right?" Yuki asked, Shuichi shook his head furiously.

"No! I don't like men! I like women! I can't be gay!" He said worriedly, "why not?" Yuki asked impatiently as Shuichi didn't know what to say. Shuichi stared at him for a moment before he bolted out off the apartment, Yuki blinked before he realized what just happened. He sighed, why the hell did he just kiss the singer if they just barely knew each other? For all he know, he just had to make up with the pink haired boy before anything bad might happen.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Shuichi: what the hell?

me: good eh?

Yuki: we'll be onto the next chapter soon!

Tohma: review and update!


	3. Making Up

Chapter 3- Making Up

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"Eiri-san! What are you doing here?" Tohma asked surprised as he saw his brother-in-law coming inside the office sternly, "where's that stupid brat?" Yuki demanded as Tohma blinked. "He should be in the recording room by now," Tohma replied as Yuki began to leave, "Eiri-san! Did something happened between the two of you?" He asked.

Yuki winked at him, "I kissed him," he said as Tohma gasped. "But then he bolted out of my apartment in a state of shock so that's why I'm here today," Yuki explained, "eh, I'm not sure if that's wise to go there. I don't think Shuichi could take anymore shocks," Tohma said as Yuki smirked, "we'll just see," he said as he left.

_(Flashback)_

_"Eiri, it's getting late. You should be getting home soon," Yuki said as he and Eiri were in Yuki's apartment sitting in front of the television. "No! I want to stay here with you!" Eiri cried, "you can come everyday yea know," Yuki said with a smile. Eiri pouted, "it's not the same!" He replied as Yuki laughed._

_"You did well on your English Eiri. I'm proud of you," he said as Eiri blushed, "really? I just hope I could do better later in the future," he said as Yuki smiled. "Eiri?" Yuki said suddenly as Eiri looked at him, "this is your reward," Yuki said slowly as he leaned down and kissed Eiri on the lips._

_Eiri gasped as he felt the other man's lips against his, "don't you want it?" Yuki whispered as Eiri shook his head. Yuki stared at the boy in front of him, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it if your not into that stuff yet," he murmured as Eiri smiled, "no biggie! You just lost control!" He said as Yuki smiled at him._

_(End Flashback)_

"Let's try one more song then Shuichi!" Hiro said smiling as he looked at his friend, "Shuichi?" Suguru asked worriedly as everyone looked and saw Eiri Yuki by the door. "Yuki, why are you here?" Shuichi asked as he came inside and went towards him, "I just want to apologize to you after what happened last night. We just met and I wasn't sure if you were ready to start a relationship," Yuki explained.

"What happened last night Shuichi?" Hiro asked worriedly, Shuichi ignored him as he looked at Yuki. "Are you willing to go that far?" He asked as Yuki looked down, "unless you are ready, I'm willing to wait," he said as Shuichi leaned up and kissed him passionately. The two members of Bad Luck stared at them surprised as Shuichi broke off the kiss as he stared at Yuki who was dazed.

"I guess I should have told you sooner," Shuichi said quietly as Yuki blinked, "I'm bisexual. Which means I'm into women and men," he said as Yuki was still confused. "What about yesterday? Why'd you run off then?" He asked, "I was shockd at first but I guess I shouldn't have said those things to you," Shuichi said as they heard someone clapping from the doorway.

"You really surprised me sometimes, Eiri-san," Tohma's voice said as Yuki glared at him. "Nah Shindou-kun, you'll take care of Eiri-san, would you?" Tohma asked as Shuichi gulped and nodded, "of course. As long as I'll be on the top!" Shuichi announced as Yuki glared at him. "Tohma, we'll be leaving now," he said not staring at him, "but Shindou-kun needs to..." he began but was being stared at Yuki's murderous eyes.

Tohma nodded as Shuichi smiled happily and the two left NG studio. "That was so nice of you Yuki," Shuichi said smiling as the two were back in there apartment, "you don't even know it was me," Yuki murmured as Shuichi giggled. Yuki smiled as he leaned forward to kiss Shuichi on the lips, but the flashback came into mind as he pulled away.

"Something wrong Yuki?" Shuichi asked worriedly as he saw Yuki had pulled away from him, "it's nothing," he murmured as Shuichi watched him leave to go to the bedroom. He stared at the door of the bedroom before looking down at the ground, what's going on with you Yuki? He thought sadly.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Shuichi: is that it?

Yuki: why not more?

me: you'll find out soon

Tohma: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Hiro: review and update!


	4. Loosing Control

Chatper 4-Loosing Control

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

_(Flashback)_

_"No! Stop!" Eiri yelled loudly as he could as Yuki went towards him, Yuki felt a little bit tipsy as he was drunk from drinking as the two were in Yuki's apartment in New York. "But isn't this is what you wanted?" Yuki asked as he leaned to him, Eiri was becoming frightened as he heard the door opened to the apartment._

_He looked and saw two men coming inside, **"hey Yuki! What are you doing?" One of them asked, **Yuki smirked as he looked at the two guys. **"Can't you see I'm a little busy here? I'm going to do it to him," Yuki said** as the two men was laughing, Eiri was so frightened as he stared at Yuki surprised._

_"Teacher?" He asked as Yuki smiled at him, **"here Yuki! I'm paying you ten bucks for this kid!" One of them said** as he handed the money to Yuki. "Teacher!" Eiri called out as Yuki stared at him for a moment, he smirked as he stood aside to let the two men to do whatever they want._

_Eiri was so scared that he grabbed the gun out of the men's pants and shot all three of them, he sat down on the floor for awhile as he stared at what he had done. "Eiri-kun!" A voice called out as Eiri looked to see who it was, he was shivering with fright as he began to cry._

_"It's all my fault Eiri-kun. Not yours," the voice said soothly as Eiri cried on his chest._

_(End Flashback)_

"Your remembering things Eiri?" Tohma asked worriedly as Yuki nodded, he and Tohma were at a private Jazz bar as the two were talking. "I don't know Tohma, but everytime I'm with Shuichi, it's like the past is his fault," Yuki said, "this isn't like you Eiri. Ever since you've became invovled with Shuichi, these flashbacks started, right?" Tohma asked.

Yuki nodded, "I'm afraid that I might do something to him Tohma. I don't want to loose him," he said softly. "His been working hard on his songs. Do you want to come to his concert? ASK would be the opening act for them," Tohma said, "another concert?" Yuki asked perking up as Tohma nodded.

"After they are done with the CD released of course. It would be a special concert for them, want to go?" Tohma asked as Yuki stood up. "I should get going, Shuichi's probably searching for me by now," he said as Tohma nodded, "be careful Eiri," he said as Yuki didn't answered him as he left.

(At the apartment)

Yuki opened the door as he saw the apartment was dark, he frowned as he heard crying coming from the couch. He sighed, "idiot. Why are you crying?" He asked annoyed as Shuichi perked up at the voice. "Yuki! I thought you've run away!" He exclaimed as he went to hugged him, "of course not. I was with Tohma talking," Yuki explained.

"Tohma? About what?" Shuichi asked as Yuki shut him up with a kiss, "say Shuichi, are you planning to live here now? It's been a couple of days since you've went back to your apartment," he said suddenly as Shuichi laughed. "Well, it is a big mansion apartment isn't it? There's enough room for me!" Shuichi said as Yuki smiled, "Shuichi, I want to hear your voice," he said suddenly.

"My voice?" Shuichi asked confused, "I want to hear you sing Shuichi," Yuki said as he pushed Shuichi onto the floor. "Yuki! What are you doing!" Shuichi asked shocked, "I want to hear you," Yuki murmured as he bit Shuichi's neck. Shuichi yelped as he tried to push Yuki away, "YUKI! STOP!" Shuichi yelled loudly as he could.

Just then he heard a knocked coming from the door, Yuki who was in a daze, suddenly became aware what he was doing. "Shuichi?" He asked worriedly as he saw Shuichi who was breathing hard, "is everything all right in there?" A voice asked from behind the door as Yuki went to go and tell the neighbor that everything was fine.

Shuichi stood up awakwardly as he was still a little bit shocked to what just happened, "Shuichi? I'm sorry," Yuki said as Shuichi stared at his lover. Yuki looked up at him as he saw the bite he gave him on his neck, "did I do that?" He asked pointing as Shuichi nodded. "Shuichi, I have no clue that I did that just now," Yuki said as Shuichi looked at him, "I'm sorry. It's best for you to leave," Yuki said slowly as Shuichi looked up at him.

He shook his head as he kissed Yuki on the cheek, "why would I leave, if I love the man a lot?" He asked as Yuki looked at him surprised. "Your not running away?" He asked as Shuichi shook his head, "Shuichi..." Yuki murmured as the two hugged each other.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Shuichi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Tohma: is that all?

Yuki: we'll just see don't we?

Ryuichi: review and update!


	5. Clashing

Chapter 5- Clashing

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"Yuki, are you all right?" Shuichi asked worriedly as it was the afternoon of the next day, "I should be asking you," Yuki said with a smile as Shuichi shook his head. "You've been through a lot Yuki. As much as I love to stay here, I have to get going to NG studio," Shuichi said, "when will you be back?" Yuki asked.

"Before nightfall probably. Yuki, something wrong?" He asked blinking, "aren't you worried that someone will ask about that bite?" He asked as Shuichi smirked. "I'll just say that it came from you," he said winking, "what? Shuichi!" Yuki cried as Shuichi bolted out off the apartment before Yuki could catch him.

(Inside Tohma's Office)

"I will not accept it Tohma!" Taki cried as he and his band members were arguing about the concert that was coming up, "why not? Bad Luck performed on you for the opening act, didn't they? Why can't you accept this?" Tohma asked smoothly. "We'll just do it Taki," Ken said quietly, "no! This is unacceptable! I'm not a low-level like Bad Luck!" Taki said angrily.

"You have no other choice Aizawa. If you don't show up at the concert, I may have to fire you then," Tohma said with a smile. Taki growled, "it's ok Taki. We'll just accept it," Ma-kun said quietly as Taki sighed and he turned around and left. Unknown to him, he bumped into someone whjo was running down the hall.

"Watch where your going!" Taki scolded as he looked to see who it was, "sorry about that," the voice murmured as Taki glared at him. "Shuichi Shindou," he said angrily as the two glared at one another, "Taki, just go," Ken murmured as Taki didn't say anything but left without saying anything to Shuichi.

"What was that about?" Shuichi groaned as he stood up, "ah, Shuichi. I'm sure the CD is doing fine," the voice said as he looked up and saw Tohma smiling. "Yup! We just did two tracks!" Shuichi said happily, "well, you need three more by the end of six weeks, remember that. I just hope they aren't lame like Eiri-san says," Tohma said.

Shuichi gulped and nodded slowly, "oh and Shindou-san?" He asked as Shuichi looked at him. "Hide the bite mark will yea?" He asked as Shuichi blushed, Tohma laughed as Shuichi went to the rehearsal room. "Shuichi! Your late!" Suguru scolded, "sorry. I was just talking to Tohma about now," Shuichi replied.

"Oh? Then, did you heard the news?" Hiro asked as Shuichi shrugged, "we are going to do a concert after the CD released and ASK is going to be the opening act," Hiro explained. "But I thought ASK already played," Shuichi murmured, "I heard that ASK might declined about this job," Suguru replied.

"Unfortunately, I think they did. Taki and I ran into each other and collided with each other," Shuichi explained. "What? What happened?" Sakano asked as he was listening along with K, "um, I guess Taki was arguing about something with Tohma I guess. But he just walked off with his band mates," he replied.

"Shuichi, are you about done with the last three singles?" Suguru asked, "about. I just can't finish the end of 'Feel Your Breeze,'" Shuichi said as he looked at his lyrics. "'Feel Your Breeze' sounds like a cool song. We should do it as the first opening song of the concert," Hiro suggested, "but we have to wait for the other two songs though. Remember?" Suguru asked.

Shuichi nodded as the group worked on the lyrics.

(Back at Yuki's apartment)

Yuki sighed as he leaned back in his chair, he was very tired after a long typing session as he had typed for almost an hour. He blinked as he heard the doorbell ringing, why doesn't that idiot come up if he has a key? He thought as he went to go and see who it was. "Aizawa Taki," he murmured as Taki smirked, "nice to see you Eiri Yuki," he said as the two glared at each other.

"What is it that you want?" Yuki asked, "I just came to warn you to watch out for your precious boyfriend," Taki explained smiling evilly. "What are you saying?" Yuki asked, "just watch out for him or it will be all your fault," Taki said as he left quickly as he ran. Yuki closed the door as he sat down on the couch and sighed, what did Taki mean by that?

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Shuichi: so what excatly is this story about?

me: it should be about Taki and Shuichi later...

Shuichi: you mean like rivals?

me: yup! basically it!

Yuki: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Tohma: review and update!


	6. Feel Your Breeze

Chapter 6- Feel Your Breeze

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

Notes: none for now. Here it is...

A couple of weeks had passed since the incident of Taki between Yuki and Shuichi. Yuki had told Tohma what happened between him and Taki, Tohma had told him not to worry even though it still gives him chills what might happened to Shuichi. It was Friday night as Shuichi was talking or at least arguing to Yuki to come to his concert the next day.

"Yuki! Please come to my concert!" Shuichi begged as Yuki groaned, "how many times to I have to tell you brat? I'm busy that day," he murmured as Shuichi sniffed. "I'll do anything that you want Yuki! Please come!" Shuichi begged as he was close to tears, "anything that I want?" Yuki asked as Shuichi nodded and gulped.

Yuki smiled evilly as Shuichi knew that he was cornered, "you'll be my sex slave, all right? For two months," he said quietly as Shuichi glared at him. The two glared at each other as Shuichi sighed in defeat and nodded, "good. Then I will come to your concert," Yuki said as Shuichi smiled excitedly.

(Saturday Night)

"Shuichi, are you ready to rock and roll?" Hiro asked as Shuichi nodded, "let's just hope this is a huge success," Suguru murmured as the trio were walking down the hallway to peek to see how huge the crowd is from backstage. As they were walking, they saw ASK coming out from there room getting ready to sing for the opening act.

Bad Luck stopped as they saw who it was, Taki frowned as he felt someone staring as he turned around to see who it was. "Shuichi," Taki murmured as the two glared at one another, "oi! Taki! We are up next!" Ken called out as Taki nodded, the group head onto stage as Shuichi and the others hid behind the curtain.

"Shuichi, I hope you are up to this," Suguru murmured as Shuichi nodded as the group waited for ASK to end there song. "Now, please welcome for Bad Luck!" Taki's voice called out as the audience cheered, Bad Luck stepped onto stage but not long as Taki and Shuichi glared at one another before they departed.

"Welcome everyone! We'll start the opening song by our new single! 'Feel Your Breeze!'" Shuichi announced as music began playing.

_**Feel Your Breeze**_

_**by: Bad Luck**_

_**I say, Feel Your Breeze, anytime anywhere in my heart**_

_**Feel Your Breeze never stop walking now oh-**_

**_The number of wounds that won't vanish are increasing_**

**_it's like the wind is piercing me_**

**_Those little worries you keep to yourself_**

**_I'm sure everyone has some now..._**

**_Of course the night is long_**

**_And you sink down deeply_**

**_When the sun rises up in the morning_**

**_Yes, it'll be gleaming_**

**_Someday the future you dreamed of and now_**

**_Will be a little bit different_**

**_The tears shed for dreams will keep shining without fading_**

**_Your heart will always watch you_**

**_With the feelings that tear your heart apart_**

**_Feel all of your dreams eternally overflowing like those summer clouds_**

**_I say, feel your breeze, anytime anywhere in my heart_**

**_Feel Your Breeze never stop walking now oh-_**

**_There's nothing that we can't do_**

**_That's what we think but_**

**_It's hard to swallow in everyday life_**

**_And it quicklyconfuses us_**

**_Of course the dream is far off_**

**_And the sky grows hazy_**

**_But the wind softly_**

**_Carries our feelings_**

"Taki, the song is about finish, should we go to our places?" Ma-kun whispered as Taki nodded, "just act normally that nobody suspects a thing," he whispered as Ma-kun and Ken nodded as they left.

**_Someday in the future you dreamed ofwe will_**

**_Will be a little bit different_**

**_The tears shed for drams will keep shining without fading_**

**_Your heart will always watch you_**

**_With the feelings that tear your heart apart_**

**_Feel all of of your dreams eternally overflowing like those summer clouds_**

**_I say, feel your breeze anytime anywhere in your heart_**

**_Feel your breeze never stop walking now oh-_**

The lights dimmed down as suddenly the whole entire place was darkened with no lights. "Tohma! What's going on?" Yuki barked out as Yuki and the others were shocked as well as they were sitting in the VIP section, "I don't know. Must be a power failure," Tohma murmured as Yuki had a bad feeling about this.

Just then somebody screamed coming from the stage as the lights went on again, "Shuichi!" Hiro called out as everyone looked and saw that Shuichi was missing. "Shuichi!" Yuki called out as everyone scrambled out to search for him, Tohma went on stage as he apologized to everyone's night as it was abrutly interrupted.

"Hiro, Suguru? Have you seen the culprit?" Tohma asked as he turned around to look at the two, the two shook there heads. "It was so dark that I nearly fell. Sorry Tohma," Suguru murmured as Tohma shook his head, "for now, we just have to go and find Shuichi," he said as he heard a voice.

"Tohma! I found a witness!" K-san called out as everyone turned around and saw K, Yuki and Ken as Ken tried to struggle out of K's grip. Tohma smirked at Ken, "good job K. Now, we will definitley find Shuichi before it's too late," he said as Ken gulped.

tbc..

me: I rushed to it, I know...

Yuki: well the next chapters better be better

me: i know, i know

Shuichi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

tohma: review and update!


	7. Searching For You

Chapter 7- Searching For You

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"Where is he?" Yuki asked angrily as he stared at Ken as he was sitting on a chair while the others were around him staring him down. "I don't know!" Ken protested, "his definitely denying his knowing about Taki and Shuichi," Suguru murmured. "Where is he before I take actions!" Yuki said again, "even if I do know, I wouldn't tell you!" Ken exclaimed.

Yuki growled but felt a comforted hand on his shoulder as he looked up and saw his brother-in-law Tohma, "if you won't tell us Ken, we have to force you to tell us like forcing the band to quit," Tohma said as Ken looked up at him quickly. "You most be joking!" Ken said as Tohma stared at him, "do I joke around my workers?" He asked as Ken glared at him.

"What are you going to do Ken? Save your band from being fired or deny?" Tohma asked as Ken kept glaring at him.

(At Shuichi's place)

Shuichi groaned as he rubbed his eyes with his hand, he looked around to see where he was. "Yuki?" He called out as it was dark that he couldn't see anything, "Shindou, your finally awake," the voice said as Shuichi blinked. The lights opened as Shuichi saw that he was in a room, "are you feeling better?" The voice asked as the figure came into view.

"Taki! What happened?" He asked as Taki smirked, "I've kidnapped you and drugged you to sleep," he explained. "What? Why?" Shuichi asked as he tried to keep his cool, "why? Cause I hate it when Bad Luck is better then us! We were number one in the charts before your group came along!" Taki said angrily.

"Where am I?" Shuichi asked as he stayed where he was, "your at my apartment in Yotsuya, Shinjuku," Taki said as Shuichi blinked. "Amazing apartment isn't it? It may costs much but it's worth it," Taki said smirking, "but isn't it's far from NG?" Shuichi asked as Taki stood up and went over to the window.

"Not really. It suits me fine being by myself," Taki murmured as Shuichi searched for his cell phone. "If your looking for your phone, I already got it and turned it off so nobody could contact you," Taki said slowly, Shuichi cursed as he had no other choice but to wait for someone to help him.

(Back at Yuki's place)

"They might be in Yotsuya, Shinjuku," Ken replied slowly. "Why there?" Yuki asked, "nobody knows that Taki's apartment is there except his friends," Ken explained. "Do you know what apartment they might be in?" Tohma asked, "mmm, I'll show you the picture from the internet," Ken said as Yuki looked at Tohma.

Tohma nodded as he looked at Hiro to cut out the ropes from his hands that were tied, Ken stood up as he went over to Tohma so that they could go to a nearby computer. "Where's Ma-kun by the way?" Yuki asked frowning, "he got away. I'm the only one that you found," Ken said slowly.

The two left as they leave the others alone.

(Back at Shuichi)

"Let's go," Taki ordered as he went over to the table that's nearby, "I'm not going anywhere with you," Shuichi replied as Taki glared at him. "Be a good boy or I won't have to shoot you," he said as he got a gun out of the drawer and pointed it straight to Shuichi, "you wouldn't dare," he said angrily as Taki smirked.

"Would I? Care to defy me Shuichi?" He asked as Shuichi got up and began walking in front of him, just then he stopped as he turned around and kicked Taki's hand so the gun went flying down on the ground. "Damn you Shuichi!" Taki cried as he held his hand for awhile, Shuichi stared at him for a moment before realizing the gun was near them.

Shuichi blinked as Taki knew what he was thinking, the two dove for the gun as Shuichi tried his best to get it. "Don't move before I shoot you!" Shuichi commanded as he held the gun and pointed at Taki who was standing up in front of him, "Shuichi, you don't have the guts to shoot anyone," Taki said laughing.

"Make one move and I will be force to shoot you," Shuichi said angrily as Taki laughed harder, "stop! Your making my stomach hurt! Now, give me the gun," Taki ordered as he moved towards Shuichi. With trembling fingers, Shuichi pulled the trigger as he shot Taki down in his apartment.

(Back at Yuki's place)

"Is this the place?" Yuki murmured as Tohma nodded, Yuki got out of the vehicle as he ran inside the apartment building to give Taki a little piece of advice. He ran so fast that he didn't heard the sirens of police coming nor the ambulance. Tatsuha was right behind his heels as Tohma stayed behind in the vehicle, "is this it?" Yuki asked as Tatsuha nodded at the apartment number.

Yuki kicked the door as he scanned around the apartment and saw Taki's body laying on the floor with pool of blood as he saw Shuichi shaking with fear as he hold the gun in his hand. "Shuichi, what have you've done?" Yuki asked worriedly as he remembered the same thing happened to him before with Kitazawa, Shuichi looked at him as he dropped the gun onto the floor as he began crying hard.

Yuki knelt down to him as he hugged him close to his chest, "I'm so sorry Shuichi. This is all my fault," he murmured as he held the trembling boy in his chest as the police came up with Tohma.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Shuichi: that was it?

me: I guess you have to find out what happens next!

Taki: I get shot?

me: apparently, that was the whole entire point!

Taki: isn't my name suppose to be Tachi?

me: I don't know which one. Cause I keep seeing Taki or Tachi...

Yuki: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Tohma: review and update!


	8. By Your Side

Chapter 8- By Your Side

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: there are like two or three chapters left of this story so basically it might end this weekend or not. So, here it is...

"How is Shuichi, doctor?" Yuki asked as everyone was at the hospital as Shuichi was getting treatment for any injuries. "His still in a state of shock after shooting down Taki Aizawa, but nothing seems injured. You may go see him if you may like," the doctor said, "is it all right if I could bring him home tonight?" Yuki asked.

"One night in the hospital should do it and you may take him home tomorrow," the doctor replied smiling as everyone went to go inside Shuichi's ward. "Shuichi?" Yuki asked softly as he went towards the side of the bed, he looked at Shuichi's face and saw that he was sleeping peacefully on the bed.

"Shuichi must be tired," Ryuichi's voice guessed as the others nodded, "hey! What are you doing here Ryuichi?" Tohma asked blinking as everyone looked to see who was at the door. "We wanted to see Shuichi! Why would you let us out Tohma?" Noriko asked unhappily, "I thought Shuichi needed some rest and won't be able to come to NG for awhile," Tohma replied.

"Shuichi's very brave. If it was me in his place, I would do whatever Taki always say," Ryuichi said slowly. "By the way, what are you going to do about ASK now Tohma? Taki is dead," Hiro said as Tohma frowned, "I'll talk to them later. I'm sure they want to arrange the funeral for him and I will also talk to his family," Tohma said.

"Yuki?" A tiny voice asked from the bed as everyone saw Shuichi's eyes opened, "Shuichi! How are you?" Ryuichi asked concerned as Shuichi looked at him. "Better then I was with Taki. How long am I to stay here?" He asked, "just for the night. Your not injured anywhere, are you?" Yuki asked as Shuichi shook his head.

"Is it possible to get my phone back? I kinda lost it when Taki got it away from me," Shuichi murmured as Tohma smiled. "Here's your phone Shuichi. Tomorrow afternoon, are you up to it for explaining to the police what happened between you and Taki?" Tohma asked as he handed back Shuichi's phone, "sure. If I'm well enough," Shuichi replied.

"It's time to get Shuichi some rest," the doctor said from the door as everyone nodded, "can Yuki stay in the hospital with me? I know it's dumb, but I don't like the hospital that much and I would be safer if he was with me," he replied slowly. Yuki looked at the doctor as he nodded, "very well. Yuki-san, do you want us to bring in another bed for you?" He asked knowing that the novelist might be staying for the night with Shuichi.

Yuki looked at Shuichi as he shook his head as he looked at the bed he was sleeping on, Yuki smiled. "There's no need for it doctor. I'll share the bed with Shuichi," he said as the doctor nodded, "we'll see you back at home then Shuichi," Ryuichi said happily. "Shuichi, I'm making you take a week off from singing since all the drama is going on, I hope you don't mind," Tohma said as he looked back at him, Shuichi smiled happily as Tohma smiled and the others left.

"Yuki?" Shuichi asked as Yuki looked at him, "were you scared back then with Kitazawa when the same thing happened to you?" Shuichi asked as Yuki blinked. "Who told you about my past?" He asked as Shuichi giggled, "Tohma told me. I hope you don't mind," he said as Yuki shook his head.

"So, you know about it. How long?" He asked, "well, I knew he was hiding something from me so I thought it would be a troubled past. It was no secret Yuki!" He said as Yuki rolled his eyes, "nah Yuki, want to lay down here with me?" Shuichi asked with pleading eyes as he scooted over to the right side of the bed so Yuki could have some room.

Yuki smiled at him as he went and layed down beside him as he hugged him close, "I'm happy your not hurt Shuichi," he said quietly as Shuichi nodded. "Let's just hope Ma-kun and Ken aren't mad about Taki," he replied, "it was an accident or you didn't have any choice, right? I'm sure they'll understand," Yuki said.

Shuichi nodded as the two layed on the bed holding one another.

tbc...

me: there's one last chapter

Shuichi: already done?

me: barely Shuichi...

Yuki: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Tohma: review and update!


	9. Loving Friends

Chapter 9- Loving Friends

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: the last and final chapter of this story! Here it is...

Shuichi sighed in relieved as he was standing beside Yuki in front of the NG studios, "are you ready love?" Yuki asked as Shuichi nodded slowly. "Is Ma-kun and Ken going to be there?" He asked as Yuki nodded, Shuichi groaned as the two held hands and went inside slowly unlike usual.

"Shuichi! How are you?" Ryuichi asked happily as he ran to his best friend, "I'm fine Ryuichi. How's everyone else?" Shuichi asked as he looked at all his friends. "We should be asking you dummy. We don't have to practice for quite awhile!" Hiro said smiling, "for real?" Shuichi asked as he looked at Tohma.

"I almost forgot to tell you this Shindou. I already handled the police," Tohma said as Shuichi blinked, "what? I thought they wanted me..." he began as Tohma shook his head. "If it happened the same way as it did with Kitazawa with Yuki, I'm sure they'll understand," Tohma said as he looked at Yuki who was staring at him with murderous eyes.

Shuichi laughed, "I guess that's everything. What about the funeral for Taki?" He asked as everyone looked away except Tohma. "His brother should be coming in NG studio any minute now so we can go to the funeral in like three days," he said as Shuichi blinked, the doors opened as everyone looked to see who it was.

"Seguchi! I'm here!" The voice called out as everyone sweatdropped, "Tohma, I thought you said Kitazawa hasa brother but that's a female!" Hiro exclaimed. Tohma laughed nervously, "did I forget to mention that he's a cross-dresser?" He asked as everyone gasped. "Seguchi! Why don't you introduce me?" Kitazawa's brother asked, "very well. Everyone, this is Yoshiki Kitazawa," Tohma said as Yoshiki smiled and waved.

"So, where's Eiri Yuki who killed my brother?" Yoshiki asked as everyone became quiet as Shuichi looked at Yuki who was frozen up, Tohma nodded towards him as Yoshiki looked and saw Yuki. "Cutie! I didn't know he was that hot!" Yoshiki said as everyone blinked and Yuki blushed embarrassed, Yoshiki laughed.

"Anyway Tohma, let's discuss the funeral, shall we?" He asked as Tohma nodded and the two went inside the office. "Well, at least everything is back to normal!" Suguru exclaimed, "yea, but that is just too weird," Ryuichi murmured as he was talking about Yoshiki as everyone nodded including Yuki.

Shuichi looked at Yuki who was staring at him also, Shuichi smiled as Yuki smiled also as the two know that both of them would be there for one another from now on.

End!

me: I waited for a few days before posting it, aren't you glad?

Shuichi: but we had to wait though!

me: you complain too much Shuichi

Yuki: we'll be onto the next story soon

Yoshiki: review and update!


End file.
